marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Heike Zemo (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = 13th Baroness of Zeulniz, Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Dave Hoover | First = Spider-Man: Fear Itself Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = The Baroness originally claimed to be the reincarnation of Heinrich Zemo, given the body of a beautiful woman by Arnim Zola in order to disarm those around her. She has since discounted this story, but the truth is still in question. Regardless, the Baroness was first seen shortly after the communist collapse in Eastern Europe. With the fall of the communist states, many terrorist groups found themselves without financial sponsorship. The Baroness offered her assistance in the form of money and arms. Six months later, she contracted with the Yakuza to obtain the services of the White Ninja. The Ninja successfully stole the Cassidy Crystals from Osborn Industries. She planned to send a series of missiles to a number of world capitals, bombarding their populations with the Cassidy Crystal. She believed that the terror-stricken masses would welcome her as world leader, and she could bring about a takeover by the Nazi Party. Silver Sable enlisted Spider-Man to stop her. They traveled to her castle, overcame both the Baroness Zemo and the White Ninja, and stopped the missiles. In the process, the Baroness was exposed to the Crystals and driven temporarily insane. Seeing herself as a monster, she smashed her face into a mirror in an effort to tear the skin off of it. Blinded by blood, in an effort to launch the missiles, she inadvertently pressed the self-destruct button. Spider-Man tried to drag her to safety, but she fought him off until he was forced to flee the castle before it blew up. Some time later, claiming to have made up the story about being Heinrich Zemo, the Baroness hooked up with and apparently married Helmut Zemo. The two lived together in his ancestral home, Castle Zemo, and organized the Kinder. Captain America and Diamondback followed a lead on some missing children to Castle Zemo. Cap and Diamondback confronted Baron Zemo and the Baroness, but were attacked by the Wunderkinder, and were forced to flee to avoid injuring the children. The Baroness met with Superia to discuss physical enhancement for the children, and Superia offered Heike a position of power in her organization. Heike expressed interest, even to the point of being willing to eliminate Zemo, whom she referred to as devoted domestic help. Unbeknownst to her, Zemo overheard this conversation and was deeply hurt by it. Another heroine, Free Spirit, also tracked the missing children to Castle Zemo, and arrived to help Captain America and Diamondback against Baron Zemo's Plastoids. Zemo, meanwhile, had Superia and the Baroness gassed and bound. The Baroness told Zemo that she was only telling Superia whatever she wanted to hear so she would give her the process for physical enhancement. She convinced him of her devotion to him and their cause, and he released her. During the final confrontation with Captain America, Zemo fell into a vat of molten Adhesive X, and Heike dove in after him. The two had planned this to avoid potential capture, but Captain America, having seen Zemo escape this way before, tracked them to the escape pipe, and captured the glue-covered Nazis. Zemo later reported that the Baroness died while they were in prison. | Powers = None | Abilities = Fighting Skills: The Baroness was a skilled warrior, highly trained in several forms of armed and unarmed combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cassidy Crystals: The Baroness also briefly possessed Cassidy Crystals, which were able to induce intense fear in those exposed to them. This fear could be overcome only by intense anger. | Transportation = | Weapons = Spear: The Baroness Zemo carried a spear that could fire energy blasts or alter its configuration into a variety of pointed objects. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Zemo Family Category:Killed Off-Panel